Stay with me
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin isn't going to let Bilbo go


The celebrations lasted for weeks and the hangovers were blooming, you see the Orcs were defeated and Erebor was thriving as the Dwarves started to filter back from the Blue Mountains. Thorin sat on his throne and watched as his friends got marry with drink and stuffed on good meals. Scars littered the king's body from the battle, It was nothing he wasn't use to. His companion Bilbo, who only ever had a small scar on the palm of his hand from when he fell over as a child, felt that his scar from when he took a Orc arrow to the gut made him disfigured, but to Thorin it was a beautiful scar.

Once everyone was in the throne room, Thorin stood up and every one grew quiet, but only after he shouted… The king smiled at his people before he started talking.

"For so long we had nowhere to call home. We thought our home was lost, my nephews had to grow up hearing stories of our lost home. Now, thanks to my company and to a very brave and loyal Hobbit, we have our home back. Our enemy, the Orcs, have been destroyed and that cursed beast Smaug is dead…" The hall cheered and drinks were sloshed over the floors as cups and goblets were almost smashed together instead of clinking. Thorin smiled and chuckled before he looked to the Hobbit that was sat sitting with the company nursing his drink. "And to Bilbo Baggins…" He held out his hand to the Halfling.

Bilbo looked up at Thorin and smiled at him. He took Thorin's hand as he was pulled up onto the Thron e "And to Bilbo, my loyal and beautiful lover who took an arrow for me even after I broke his heart in my clouded judgment. You will remained here in Erebor with me as my consort…"

Bilbo's eyes widened, since the arrow to the gut it destroyed any chance of giving Throin a child.

"…I know some of you are shocked to hear this, even my beloved Hobbit after the arrow took his abilities to have children, but I have two heirs. Fili who has a fiancée come from the Blue Mountains and Kili who seems to be in love with an elf," Thorin, the king of Erebor just smiled at his nephew. "Any of them will have children who will become the future rulers." Again the hall broke out in cheers, Bilbo looked up at Thorin bite his bottom lip, the Dwarf leaned down and whispered into Bilbo's ear, "Come with me."

He led Bilbo out of the hall and down the long Erebor's corridors. "Thorin…" Bilbo started to talk but Thorin had stopped him as they entered the King's chambers and pushed him against the wall and kissed him. The curly blonde haired Hobbit's eyes widened in shock as he felt Thorin push his tongue into his mouth, mapping it out like confirming a fond memory. The hobbit gasped as he felt his skin start to burn under the dwarf's body and he felt his hips rock into Bilbo's hips. Pulling his mouth away Thorin looked at the Halfling that was still pinned to the wall.

"Your mine!" Thorin growled as he pulled Bilbo away from the wall and threw him onto the bed.

"Throin!" Bilbo squeaked loudly as he landed on the soft bed. He looked up into the dark hair Dwarf's hungry eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat.

Thorin loomed over him and as he almost ripped off his own clothes throwing them to the ground as he climbed onto the bed, at that moment Bilbo felt so small on the large bed, "Thorin what has gotten into you?" He asked as he felt the strong hands of his lover gripped his shirt and ripped it off getting another squeak out of Bilbo as the sound of the ripping fabric filled the room up.

"I'm going to make you mine Bilbo," Thorin growled as he kissed Bilbo again moving down the Hobbit's hairless chin to his neck and nipped at the tender skin.

"Ah Th…Th…orin!" Bilbo moaned as he felt the blunt teeth bite his skin "Ah gods!" He moaned as the thick rough hands moved down his front to his breeches "No no the scar!" Bilbo cried out, Thorin lowered himself down and kissed the scar that was shown to him.

"Your scar Bilbo is beautiful," Thorin told him as he licked along the sensitive scar line.

"It's ugly and I can't have children," Bilbo whimpered, Thorin moved and looked down at Bilbo.

"There is a chance you can't have children, I don't care Bilbo if we have none or just the one as long as I have you at my side nothing else matters," Thorin told him, Bilbo looked up into the steel blue eyes and smiled at him as he felt those rough hands wipe his tears away.

The Dwarf smiled at him and then smirked, "Now where was I… Oh yes your my Hobbit and I'm going to claim you, I'm going to mark you and most importantly of all I'm going to keep you." He told him as he whipped the Hobbit's trousers off, leaving him bare and shivering, not from the cold as the room was very warm. Thorin growled as he looked at the Halfling's naked form before he started to attack the hobbit's skin with his mouth, Bilbo started moaning and crying out as he felt the Dwarf's mouth move lower, lower down his body until he reached the hardening member. Grinning Thorin took Bilbo's member into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down enjoying the screams out of the Hobbit.

The Dwarf moved his head fast, as he wanted to make his Halfling cum quickly so he could get on to the main event. While he was sucking the Hobbit's member the Dwarf pushed one of his thick fingers into Bilbo's entrance.

"Thorin, oooh gods please," Bilbo moaned as he thrashed on the bed. It didn't take Bilbo long but in the end he was gasping and crying until he came inside of Thorin's mouth with a shout. Pulling his mouth and his fingers away, Throin swallowed Bilbo's cum with a smile on his face. He reached out over and pulled a jar into his hands hand pour scented oil on his hand and then put the jar on to the table before he started covering his own hard cock in the oil.

"Are you ready my Halfling?" Bilbo open his eyes to see Thorin looming over him again, he watched as the dwarf spread his legs open the large organ press against his entrance.

"Ahhh…" Bilbo cried out as he felt Thorin slide into him, making him gasp.

Bilbo cried out as he felt his lover's members slid al; the way in, filling him. Bilbo winced and gasped as he felt Thorin start to move. "Ahhh!" Bilbo cried out as he felt every movement. Thorin rocked his hips into Bilbo picking up speed, the sound of skin on skin slapping against each other and moans, grunts and cries all reaching fever pitch. Bilbo's hands were fisting the bed sheets as Thorin growled at Bilbo/

"My Hobbit, going to keep on the bed naked and claim you whenever I want." He told the Halfling as he moved faster.

Bilbo suddenly arched his back and screamed, cumming on his stomach.

Thorin looked down at him panting, a sheen of sweat covered both their skin.

"So soon?" He asked. Bilbo's head was turned, his eyes closed but he open one eye and looked up at Thorin.

"Y…You're so big," Bilbo whimpered, Thorin smiled and started moving his hips again getting the Hobbit to cry out.

"Say it again," The Dwarf growled.

"Uah! You're big, you're really big, Thorin!" Bilbo moaned as Thorin started to batter his sweet spot. "AHHHH!" Bilbo screamed as Thorin's gripped tighten and he made sure Bilbo was seeing stars.

"Again!" He growled.

"So big, too big for me… Oh god!" Bilbo cried out as he felt Thorin thrust become erratic, he gasped as he tried to get air into his lungs as felt only Throin cum inside him, but Bilbo himself came again.

Bilbo couldn't move, he was boneless, his mind still trying to switch on as he lay under Thorin. The Dwarf open his eyes and looked down at Bilbo who lay there shivering under him. He pulled out carefully and picked up the Halfling and pulled him up to the pillows and laid him down gently before getting up to get a cloth. Bilbo finally opened his eyes to see Thorin gently cleaning him up before throwing the cloth away.

"Hello," Thorin smiled.

"Hello," Bilbo croaked out.

The Dwarf pulled the covers back over them and pulled the hobbit close to himself.


End file.
